Drowning in Blue
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: Five times when Percy Jackson hated the color blue.


A/N Five times Percy Hated the Color Blue. (Gabe is supppppeer drunk. And drunk people make a big deal out of little things. SIdenote: Remember when Sally went out of her way to bring back blue food b/c Gabe said it didn't exist? Yup I would imagine that when Gabe is drunk he is a complete *Beepppp*)

The beast lay sprawled on the couch, alcohol invading his blood stream. He rolled over, letting uncoordinated fingers roam on the wooden floor to locate his bottle. The beast drew the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back, downing another bottle of poison. A repulsive burp flew from his lips and he brought a hand to his greasy hair. He staggered off the couch and stared into the refrigerator, bottle in hand. He called out, slime dripping from his mouth, "Brat come here." A small boy around the age of five timidly entered the dimmed room. Gabe slurred slowly, "Where's my sandwich?"

Percy whispered shyly, "You ate it sir."

Gabe slammed the refrigerator shut and stormed towards the boy, the alcohol rendering his feet useless as he began to fall forward. Percy stepped forward and attempted to help him. _Slap._ A sting prickled his cheek as a drunken hand connected to his cheek. Gabe narrowed his eyes and questioned, "What's behind your back?"

"N-Nothing Sir."

Gabe punched him in his gut and threatened to smash the nearly empty bottle over his head. Oceans cascaded down shattered pools of sea green. Between his trembling fingers he revealed a sole blue cookie; dyed crumbs tumbled down to lay at rest beside his bare feet. The pig nosed beast prowled around the trembling boy, bearing his jagged fangs. He slurred slowly, "Didn't I tell you blue food don't exist?"

Percy's fingers shook more furiously, "Y-yes sir."

Percy thought fearfully, _"He usually isn't this crazy when he's drunk. He must have had a lot and Mommy won't be home until tomorrow morning."_

He began to stagger forward taking another deftly slurp of poison, "Who gave you this boy?"

"M-Mommy."

Gabe smirked wickedly and slammed his bottle onto the counter top¸ letting glass shower onto the floor. Percy flinched as rough hands pulled him and ordered, "Walk."

Percy took a tiny step forward, crying out as shards of fear ebbed deeply into the soles of his feet. The drunken beast circled around his prey, kicked him forward and pressed a repulsive paw on Percy's back. The boy kept his cookie close to his heart, the sweet aroma of chocolate chips reminding him of his mother. Gabe tugged the cookie from his fingers, crumbling the sweet between his fingers, letting the crumbs tumble to the floor. A harsh foot dug into the quaking boy's rib, drawing an adamant crack. Gabe hiccupped and gave a repulsive burp, "Blue aint.." He downed another half of the bottle, "Blue ain't a real food color. Don't let that stupid woman tell you otherwise."

Percy sat up from the broken shards and wheezed, "Don't talk a-about my mom."

Gabe kicked him back into the glass, "I never wanna' see that color again. Got it?"

Percy bit his lip, trying to keep the scream that threatened to spill from his lips. Gabe spat alcohol on his face and Percy began to screech, "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! IT'S JUST A COLOR YOU STUPID DRUNK. I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED."

Gabe smashed the empty bottle over his head and grabbed all the blue food contents in the fridge. First Gabe smashed Sally's blue cookies and let the crumbs fall on Percy. Humiliation rained down on Percy.

He whimpered, "I want my mommy. I want my mommy…."

Next Gabe grabbed Percy's small blue birthday cake and violently smashed his face into it, drawing a sob as blue icing stung Percy's eyes. Lastly Gabe emptied the blue hued milk on Percy. The young boy shuddered as liquid invaded his lungs and eyes. Gabe drunkenly grabbed his soaked shirt and dragged him to the closet, locking the door with a chuckle. Percy sobbed in the closet, wrapping his arms around himself, wincing at the glass in his skin. It was cold. And wet. And he wanted to be with his mommy. He just wanted to be wanted to be warm and dry and safe and loved and…. and he hated that his mommy couldn't protect him from Gabe. He hated that she didn't know what Gabe did to torment him. He hated that he had to say that he fell down the stairs or that there were bully's at school. There was an ache in his heart that was filled with hatred. Shattered green eyes stared down at the remnants of the soggy blue cookie fondly before squashing the crumbs in his palm. He hated Gabe and the color blue. His mom lied to him. She said that whenever he was scared blue would always protect him, that the color would bring him strength and comfort. That blue would always be there even if she wasn't. His mom lied. Blue lied. Gabe only grew angry when he saw blue. He hated Gabe and he hated the color blue for lying to him.

A/n well that was my ATTEMPT to not make this stupid. Sorry if I failed lol. Suggestions comments ect. leave down below. Also should I continue?


End file.
